The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for accurately applying lacquer structures to a substrate.
To date, use is often made of masks to locally screen a lacquer, which is used for forming the structures, from lighting. The use of such masks is laborious and expensive. Moreover, for each new structure, a new mask needs to be manufactured. Another problem in applying structures to a substrate is formed by the large amount of lacquer and solvents used therein. Another problem one is faced with is providing structures with sharp outlines. The relative positioning of the structures in the various layers is also an important problem for accurately applying structures to a substrate.